


To Learn Her

by WannaBeBold



Series: The Weight of These Wings [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: It's time to meet the parents...
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: The Weight of These Wings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979212
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	To Learn Her

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Hellokaelyn for the help on this one!

Standing on the doorstep of the Bishop family residence, Nick was filled with nerves. As much as Ellie had reassured him they would like him he was still nervous that they would think he wasn't good enough for their daughter, especially after the way Ellie said they acted toward Jake the first time they met him. Apparently Barbara had taken one look at Ellie's ex-husband and thought he was a jerk "and a few other choice words" that Nick could only imagine would come from the mother of his girlfriend. Turns out though Barbara had been right and now he worried what she would think of him. 

"You ready Babe?" Taking a deep breath he nodded and Ellie squeezed his hand before turning the door nob. "Mom! Dad! We're here!" Nick followed her into the living room and it didn't take long for her parents to appear from what he assumed was the kitchen. 

He watched as they immediately wrapped Ellie into a hug and he shifted his weight nervously as they let go and turned to him. He could hear Ellie mumble a 'be nice' and internally prepared himself to defend their relationship. 

"So. You're the man whose been dating my daughter." Nick gulped at her father's words. Ellie had always told him she was close to her dad and now he was standing right in front of him, eyes scrutinizing. 

"Um y-yes sir." He tried and failed to keep his voice even and his eyes flicked to Ellie for help before flicking back to William's. It was silent for a moment until suddenly Barbara stepped forward, pulling him into a hug. 

"Thank you for making our daughter happy." Momentarily frozen, he barely had time to return the hug when Barbara pulled back and William stepped forward, holding out his hand. 

"I can tell he's a good one Eleanor." Accepting the handshake, he glanced over to Ellie who had her hand over her mouth and he could tell she was trying to hold back tears. 

Looks like he had nothing to worry about after all.

The introduction to her parents was surprisingly painless and now they were in her room, getting their bags put away and preparing for her brothers to arrive. 

"So… this is what teenage Ellie Bishop liked." Looking around her childhood bedroom he took everything in. As expected there was a large bookshelf filled to the brim with things spanning from romance novels to scientific journals but what really surprised him was the wall of TV posters. " _ That 70's Show,  _ really El?" Laughing, Ellie prepared to defend her choice in television. 

"Hey, it was a great show okay!" Smirking, Nick turned around to face her, walking over and placing his hands on her hips. 

"Oh I know. I watched it all the time." 

"Seriously?"

"Oh yeah. Ya know, some people even say I resembled Fez." Tilting her head to the side she looked him over, letting out a hum.

"Yeah, I don't see it." 

"Well what if I said 'I said good day!'" He accentuated his accent and she couldn't help herself. Ellie's face scrunched up and she shook her head. Laughing at her adorableness, Nick leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips. Things were starting to get heated when a knock on her door broke them apart. 

" **Are you kidding me?"**

"Son of a bitch." They spoke at the same time and Ellie burst out laughing. 

"Now  _ that  _ sounded like Fez." Nick smirked and was ready for a retort when Ellie grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door. "C'mon Fez time to meet my brothers." Nick groaned, following her downstairs and hoped that meeting her brothers would be as easy as meeting her parents. 

Dinner was loud and boisterous, something Nick learned he actually liked and that brought back great memories for Ellie. George, John, and Robbie gave him a hard time at first but he knew it was only because he was the knew guy in their little sister's life and took it with stride, answering all of their questions until they were satisfied, then turned to teasing their sister. Under the table Ellie found his hand and squeezed, sending him a silent "I told you so." 

Hours later after tons of stories of young Ellie that made her blush in embarrassment, Nick was grabbing a cup of coffee in the kitchen when he was accompanied by William. 

"So. I know how my daughter feels about you. And I'm pretty sure I know how you feel but I want to hear it from you." Nick took a drink of his coffee and leaned against the counter facing her dad. 

"In all honesty Sir, I love Ellie. I know we've only been together a few months and it may seem crazy and like we're rushing things but I do." 

"Does she know that?" 

"Yes Sir." 

"Good. That's good." William nodded, looking off to the side in thought, something he'd seen Ellie do a million times before. "Just uh, promise me one thing."

"Um, sure. I mean, yes Sir of course." 

"First of all you can stop calling me Sir." Nick nodded so he continued. "But if you ever see her no good cheating ex husband again give him a punch for me." Nick choked on his coffee but smiled once he stopped coughing. 

"Oh trust me Sir, uh Mr. Bishop, that is a promise I will gladly keep." He clapped his hand on Nick's shoulder before turning around and starting to walk away until Nick's voice stopped him. "Oh uh Mr. Bishop?" He turned around expectantly. "What would uh, what would you say if I asked Ellie to marry me one day? Not anytime soon because, well you know…" Nick trailed off, watching the man nod in understanding. "But I already can't imagine my life without her and I know it is important for her to have your blessing." William was stoic for a moment before a smile lit up his face. 

"I would say welcome to the family son." Nick smiled, holding back tears at the acceptance from her father. When he finally joined the family again for their game of Monopoly Ellie squeezed his hand. 

"Everything okay Babe?" Glancing around the room, his eyes landed back on hers and gave her a genuine smile. 

"Everything's perfect." Smiling, Ellie wrapped her arm through his and leaned against his side. Her head on his shoulder. 

"Yeah. I think so too." 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title from To Learn Her by Miranda Lambert


End file.
